All the World's a Stage
by KriyssyBee
Summary: The sequel to Death. Richelle's back & looking for someone so she's brought in a hunter with a family line tied to the Salem Witch Trials. Reid's in a deep end depression no one can shake him out of & Caleb's worried that maybe his cousin's in a little too deep with her current 'quest'. Here's how it turns out when the world's their stage. The characters aren't entirely all human.
1. Chapter 1

Tugging at the laces on her shirt adjusting them from the top to the bottom a bit unsure what it was that she wanted to do with it, shaking her head she finished up and glanced in the full length mirror. She looked good but then again she wasn't exactly sure when she wasn't, a brow quirked as she noticed the number flashing on her phone and rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she had to go gather intel now she had him ringing her phone off the hook because she had to warn him. This was going to be one of the most aggravating thing she'd done in a while, dodging his calls while she tried to do her _job_ in which it was apparent telling him she knew was a bad decision.

Taking one final stretch she grinned at the new version of her old junker before slipping into the passenger seat as she finally answered the phone, annoyed about the flashing number and just wanting to get the family stuff out of the way. "Chill it, Cousin, I got this." Syncing her phone to the car's built in blue tooth she turned down the volume when his voice rang louder than she expected over the speakers, the familiar smirk spreading over her lips at his usual tone of voice. "Yeah I know. Checked it. About to confirm it. I told you I got this."

_"It's not going to be like the last time you handle something like this, because that was a big mess to clean up."_ She loved him but if he wasn't family she would have definitely gotten annoyed with that pestering reminders of how she screwed up.

"No. I got this." Words clipped: check. Grip on the steering wheel tightened: check. Speedometer accelerating: check. Check. Check.

_"Little Moon, be careful because if this goes up in flames I won't be able to fix it this time and we'll all go down with it. Even you."_

She groaned. "This the part where you say: But no pressure? Because if it is that's like fifty times my weight of pressure. I got it. I screw up, we go down. Got it. Have a little faith. I spent a year with _grandfather_ and I. Got. This. I have to go. I need my _knowledge_ and stop calling or this is going to be _your_ screw up." They needed to be _distant_ family and if he kept calling that was never going to be the appearance, but she hung up before he could say anything more because in reality Luna hadn't had enough alcohol to deal with him.

Red light.

Why there were red lights in the middle of the small quaint town she didn't know but it gave her time to pinch the bridge of her nose and swipe her hands over her face. She needed to focus, to put her game face on and push forward and now she needed to _keep her eyes on the prize_ and put together what this woman knew so she could get back to the boring existence she had set up for herself in Ipswich. She could see why her _brother_ enjoyed it so much although it helped when you had someone there to keep you on the solid. Shaking the thoughts away she headed out to the outskirts of town, to where the original colony houses were located. Gormon wouldn't be happy to see her, never did like her much and that included when she was a child but he'd deal with it. Besides she wasn't headed toward the Danvers' Colony home. No. She was headed toward Putnam Barn.

Everyone knew about the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts, and everyone in Massachusetts knew where John Putnam was tortured then murdered so she kept that in mind as she made her way through back roads she hadn't seen since she was a child. The barn still freaked her out even now as a teen she couldn't get over the vibes that radiated off that place. She only agreed to meeting there because anywhere else just seemed like a bad idea and at least she wouldn't get read too easily with all the other things lurking below the surface. So to speak.

Pulling up to the barn she sat in her parked car for a few minutes as she dialed the familiar ten numbers and leaned back in the seat. "I'm here." It was all she really needed to say before the voice on the other end was rattling off her instructions and what it was that he knew she could do. All the things she had reassured her cousin about before, sighing deeply she grinned to herself and tilted her head to the side. "Five by five, Tommy Boy. I'll give you a ring for that info I asked you for when I'm out, just needed to hear what I all ready knew." Hanging up with Tommy was a lot simpler than it was hanging up with her cousin, it was all reassurances and information that she needed to know but somehow all ready knew.

With her car off she was ready to get what it was she needed from this woman or what she had to do to get what it was she was supposed to be getting from her. The air was colder as she made her way into the broken down barn, one wrong move and she was sure that the whole thing would come crumbling down on top of her. Gods did she really hope that wasn't this woman's plan because she really didn't feel like she could out run a crumbling barn in a pair of her newest boots.

She saw her out of the corner of her eye and turned her attention to her, a brow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to decide what it was that this teenager was up to. Because she was looking at a girl that was the same age as her, or just about but either way she was sure she'd seen her somewhere before. Tilting her head to the side she shrugged it off as she shoved her hands in her pockets waiting for her to make the first move, or at least to give her a tiny piece of information before she said anything.

The clothes looked a little baggy on her, her skin paled, and her eyes sunken in a bit. She wasn't sure why and she personally didn't care either as she decided waiting was a little bit out of her league right now. "Spill it. I don't have all night." So her words were clipped. So her tone wasn't friendly but when you really didn't want to be somewhere it didn't matter if you were friendly or not. Her hand slipping from her jacket pocket to her back, resting against a very compact weapon in case the girl tried any funny business.

"Relax, Griggs, I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help actually." The girl's smile looked a bit too friendly and Luna wasn't buying it, a brow raised just about as high as it could go as she waited for her to finish.

When she didn't go on Luna decided to just be blunt about it. "Why would I help something like you? Your interests aren't anywhere near mine. You want these _covens_ out of the way and for what? What do I get if I assist you? Satisfaction that Ipswich is coven free? Not good enough payment if I do say so myself so I'm not interested." She was getting a little itchy. Who was she going to name when she told her the coven members, and oh god was she worried who she was going to name.

"I have something a bit better. I have Charisma."

Luna's eyes widened and she dropped the only thing she had in her hand. What she was saying was impossible because she couldn't but- but she couldn't take the chance that she really did have her because that would mean- "Where is she?" Luna was still a bit in shock but she was serious enough as she moved closer to her, her fists clenched at her sides as every muscle in her body itched to beat the crap out of her until she told her where she was. "Where. Is. She?!" Her fist landed beside her head and she felt like her entire body was vibrating.

The girl's smirk didn't help the situation and Luna was at the end of her very thinning patience. "Relax, Griggs. She's safe. For now. She'll remain that way as long as you do what I need you to do. Oh, and I don't care what you do with the members of the covens I just need this one girl." She offered up a picture and Luna looked at it shaking her head as she backed away.

"Why? Who is she?" She glanced at her cell phone and was starting to get a bit antsy as she shifted in her spot, collecting herself a bit more trying to keep calm. She knew who the girl was and she was the only way she would be able to know if this girl really had Charisma or not.

"Special. She's special. Are you going to help me, Griggs, or am I going to have to go get your cousin too?"

Luna's jaw clenched and her fists along with it. "Fine. I'll find her, but you stay away from Caleb. Away from his friends. And you don't do anything to her Charisma. It's only way you'll have the deal."

"Then we have an accords. By the way tell Reid Richelle says hi."

As she exited the barn Luna pulled out her cell and dialed Tommy's number, her core vibrating with every step toward her car that she took. "I need everything you can dig up on a Richelle Christopher. She says she has Charisma. I need who she is. Where she came from. Her ancestory. EVERYTHING. Also I need information on the life of Tsura Stratton. The girl that disappeared from Ipswich. I need here, _brother,_ bring your girl." She shut her phone and slammed her door shut. "I'll find you, but not for her." Staring down at the picture in her hand before putting it up on the inside of her visor with _her_ and a familiar set of cerulean blue orbs with blond hair belonging to one of her cousin's friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Shifting the weight of his bag from one side to the other as he glanced around the hallway, nearly knocking down a few lower classmen when he stopped abruptly finally finding who it was he'd been looking for. However two of the people she was with were supposed to be on early vacation and the other, well Aaron naturally just wanted to kick his ass. He held back for a few moments and watched the interaction, how long they'd been there he didn't know but every muscle in him tightened when her hand touched the blond's shoulder. He didn't give the rumors any truth but damn did it make it harder for him to let her be around the idiot. As pathetic as he was at the moment he still didn't trust him not to try and make her a rebound just to pissy him off.

He decided he had stayed put long enough as he made his way through the partially crowded hallway, tossing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. "Aren't you two supposed to be vacationing somewhere?" He didn't really pay attention to the answer as he turned his gaze over to Reid and narrowed them slightly. "Bothering you, babe?" He relaxed a bit when her arms wrapped around him and she leaned up kissing the underside of his jaw.

"No, Aaron, he wasn't. He was talking to Tommy when I saw they were here." He was good at recognizing a lie when it came to her and looking at her now he knew she wasn't lying to him. "Later, Garwin." Apparently the looks they were giving each other had her warning them apart and he could live with that as long as he didn't get any ideas. "I was being sympathetic because of Caleb, he's hurting and he made a case to me to be nice. Something about how I now what he feels bullshit line." He found her gripping his chin and making him look at her which brought a grin to Aaron's face. "He's irritating and you know it, and because he's Caleb's friend it gets him sympathy when my cousin asks me to play nice." He would tell her she didn't have to explain except her explaining actually calmed the nerves that had wound themselves up tighter than Fort Knox.

"Just checking." Watching as she shook her head as they exited the school pressing his lips to her temple. "My place tonight? Folks are gone for a while." His smile faded with hers and he let out a heavy sigh. "Where to now?"

Taking note of the look on Luna's face he couldn't place it, but he could definitely say he didn't like it. "Washington State. Business." In the beginning his jaw would tighten and he'd try to get more but then she'd shut down completely and he didn't really want that. "Can I stay until I leave?" Aaron nodded and her smile was back, heading toward his car he spotted Reid coming toward them and groaned.

"Stalking is a crime, Garwin." Reid shot him a look before handing Luna a folder.

"Thanks, Reid." When he walked away Aaron put a few things together.

"You're looking for her." He dropped it because he knew her, grew up knowing Caleb and it's kind of hard not to notice his trouble making cousin (who seemed to always win hide-n-seek). "Am I stopping for your usual?" He changed the subject because he could tell when he was starting to push it, unlike Kira who had a constant changing boundary rule. "Earth to Moon. Did you want me to stop for a cupcake?"

He watched as the dark tresses moved from one side and then the other as she shook her head. "Sorry zoned for a sec but definitely yes. I need the sugar to keep up with you." The wink that followed told him where her mind had wandered and, while his hadn't been there when he offered, he was kind of glad hers dove in first. Watching her slide into the passenger seat before he moved over to the driver's side sending a very satisfied grin to her cousin, mostly because it annoyed him and then had Luna rolling her eyes because she knew this wasn't to just annoy Caleb Danvers.

Driving from school to the bakery and then to his place was an extremely long one but for her he'd drive even longer just to make sure she stayed happy. It's why he was offering her up a distraction, time away from her day to day and time to relax for as long as she wanted to. Or until she had to leave. That part caused an ache in his chest but he pushed it away as he glanced over catching her yawn and sniff her tee shirt scrunching up her nose. "I take it you're going to shower before you destroy the cupcake." She smiled at him innocently enough and he rolled his eyes. "Now that tempting carb filled dessert is going to torture me until you get out." She poked his arm right as he was pulling into his driveway so that caused him to chuckle as he rubbed the spot she poked. "That hurt, woman. Let's get inside so we can have some fun."

He figured she took to long in the shower when he woke up slightly groggy and rubbing his eyes, though he wasn't sure where it was that she went considering she wasn't in the room with him. Then something caught his eye, something he should have noticed before and shook his head. He should have known that if he left her unattended that she would find some way to get into the mind, or minds, of whoever it was that she needed to find or get passed. Pinching the bridge of his nose he stood up and blinked down at his form. She'd stolen his shirt. The chuckle sounded off the walls as he made his way, following the paper trail and making sure not to step on them as he did so.

He found the room she'd taken over rather quickly, leaning on the door way as he watched her lean form move from one end of the room to the other. Probably using some wall safe adhesive to keep them up, especially since she knew his parents hated her. His mother's parents even hated her. His father's father however loved her and he was sure the man was trying to steal his girl one way or another. Clearing his throat got her attention immediately and she bit her lip as if she hadn't realized she'd been in there for so long. She knew. He was okay with that because when she was focused it turned him on. Her intelligence sparked something that he was actually a bit frightened of. "Vicious move making me sleep alone." He couldn't have even looked as serious as he wanted to as she stood there in nothing but his tee shirt.

"You looked so cute sleeping that I thought I'd- organize for a few- uh. Well, a few hours I guess." He moved toward her, pulling her into him and holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him. He glanced around and quirked a brow at what it was she had scattered all over the room, letting her go to watch her move about and think aloud. "I've placed her in more places at the same time than I have at her single place only once. It's impossible to tell which are false reads on his part and which aren't. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say she could be in two places at once."

"But she can't?" He was slightly confused still by all of what she'd told him but he grasped the gist of it and when she went on these rants he felt it best to stick with short questions and sentences in reply than a monologue like she was sure to do. She always did. It's how he caught her secret before she told him, but he wouldn't have guessed-

"No. Romanies don't work like that. They're specificly oriented. Healers mostly as I can find, herbalists but little magic. It doesn't give them that much range. Or at least not the Strattons. Healers back as far as T and Richelle could go. Both sides, and the thing at the barn. I have no explanations for it. It had to have been because it was a hotspot, well still is a hotspot, for the paranormal." He heard the growl escape her lips before she pressed another piece of paper to her ever growing list of things for Garwin's girl. "No research suggests that any Romani could have done something like that. Not even a multi-skilled one, and I have nothing on her mother. Tommy could get anything on her ancestry which seemed almost non-exsistant. Also more impossible. There was one thing interesting but it doesn't seem to fit with any of it so I don't know what to do with the information. Aaron, I don't know. I hate to say it but I-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them softly until she leaned back into him and he thought he was going to have to fall back onto the floor to keep up with the pressure of her pushing back into him. "You always do. I don't see why this will be any different. It's just a better challenge is all." He enjoyed having her there but he was starting to get the idea that maybe he should be pulling her away from her work and distracting her before she goes insane, because it may end up being an amusing sight he had a feeling the amusement would only last for a short while. "I have an idea. Why don't we visit some other room? Food sounds pretty good right about now." He saw her smile before leading him toward the door, biting on her bottom lip before turning forward and giving him a good view of her swaying hips.

He twirled her around as they entered his kitchen watching the smile play upon her lips, lighting up a face that had once looked so serious just a few moments ago. He had a feeling that she sometimes forgot how old she really was and acted as though she was older, it's when she found her inner teenager that he remembered when he figured out why he loved her. That Luna didn't worry about whether or not she was going to find the person she was hired to find, or whether or not she was going to fail the hunt that Mr. Winthrop sent her on (a thought that sent Aaron's blood boil).

He blinked when she flicked his forehead and stared down at her like he wasn't sure what it was that it was for, his brow quirking as he picked her up at the waist and perched her up on the counter. "Why are you flicking me, Griggs?" She smiled and he was finding it hard to be too mad at her at the moment, but that flick hurt and he wasn't entirely sure that he deserved it. Though there was something that bothered him, but he'd bring it up later after she'd relaxed and realized what he all ready knew.

"Because your brain was working too hard, smoke was coming out of your ears." She'd snatched up an apple and bit into it, as he shook his head. "So what's for food, Abbott?"

Smirking he leaned in and smoothed his hands up her exposed thighs as he caught the look that spread from her eyes to the smirk on her face. His lips brushed against hers as he pulled her closer to the edge, feeling her fingers curl in his hair scrapping her nails across his scalp. "I'm thinking you. What's your view on chocolate and whipped cream?" He watched her shiver and felt her legs wrap around his waist, licking his lips as he carried her to grab up the two items that he had mentioned. Though she was making it hard to concentrate as her lips moved over his skin, sitting her back down on the counter because with her roaming hands and lips Aaron wasn't going to wait any longer. The unnecessary things could wait later as he started stripping her of what little clothing she had one, because she was the only delectable thing he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to get very easy to ignore her sister as her twin paced around the room, which left Zabrina looking through their grandmother's books for something she couldn't remember seeing or where she saw it if they had. Flicking her wrist she revived the dying fire to help drown out her sister and another flick of her wrist to turn the pages of the books in front of her. Since Tsura's disappearance they'd been moved to their father's and Ryan, Reid's cousin, finally took responsibility for the reason they hated Reid. While Zabrina had apologized to show Caleb she didn't want to be her mother, Aislynn's pride wouldn't let her admit she was wrong which is why they were here now. Aislynn pacing and Zabrina was doing the book work.

"You aren't listening to me!" Aislynn had slammed her hands down on to of the books to get her attention. Zabrina's good mood was now sinking to the middle of the Earth's core.

"What was your first hint: the roaring fire or the concentration written on my face?" her words clipped as she quirked a well groomed brow up at her sister, whatever it was could have waited since Aislynn didn't want to help with the looking but then again their patience was severely lacking. "Nut shell it for me so I can get back to work, Lynn."

"Why Reid? And when the Hell was Griggs brought in?"

Zabrina wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose at her questions, the same questions Zabrina had all ready answered so she ignored them. Raising the books back up with a flick of her wrist, being an elemental meant they had different rules about their magic. Flipping the pages she skimmed over the text as she saw her sister grumble and plan on how to get her attention again. Zabrina just wasn't into the repetition anymore.

Se hadn't even known about her sister leaving until she came back with a drink. Strawberry milkshake with chocolate syrup topper. Now all Zabrina could do was place mark the books and listen to her sister's rambles, although Zabrina spoke first to shorten it. She loved Aislynn but now wasn't the time.

"Think about it, Lynn. Why wouldn't she go to him? He was the only one who hadn't used her right from the start. We did. You were the worst out of the both of us, using her against Tyler too and don't say you didn't because we both know that isn't true. Tyler won't be who mother thinks he should so that was the dumbest decision on your part, just an f.y.i note. Besides he loves her, Aislynn, and I'm respecting that. You should do the same with how much you love Tyler, or say you do anyways." She'd done a complete one eighty with all that after her sit down with Brock and their father. Although Aislynn was now staring at her like she'd grown a third arm or a second head.

"Say I do? What the Hell, Zay?! Why are you hounding on me too?" Of course she could see that Aislynn was working it over by herself so all she did was raise the books once more and go back to her reading. Though when Aislynn spoke she had barely heard her sister, lifting her head up as she tilted it to the side to watch her and gauge just what it was that was going through her twin's head. "This is crap." To anyone who didn't know her it wouldn't really make sense but Zabrina did and she took a deep breath before she sighed to let out the obvious.

"I love you and there's no one I'd rather have as my sister, but look at what we've done Aislynn. Look at the mess we've helped create. I lost Caleb because of what mom wanted us to be, Tyler never left you. You walked away from him to girls, similar to mom and money. I can't be like her. I won't and you shouldn't either. She hurts people, A, and I'm all for keeping queen b status but not hurting the people we care about. We never wanted to be mom, A, and we can change that here. With dad." Zabrina had gotten to the point where she had had enough; it was exhausting to be the person she had been expected to be especially when she knew Caleb had seen through her bull. She looked at her sister and took a deep breath, knowing that it was pride that kept her sister from admitting that she was wrong and in some ways Zabrina respected that but in others she wasn't sure it suited her sister.

"Dad always said you were the more level-headed one." Apology Aislynn's way. "Why is Griggs involved? She's two-faced and would turn on us in a second if she thought that it would get her out of a jam." While she wasn't sure what was up between Luna, Caleb's cousin who seemed more like his sister, and Aislynn she didn't particularly care because Zabrina had given her a truth potion which Luna had agreed to take to clear any air between them. Luna was Caleb's family and she knew how close they had been.

"She wouldn't. She's Caleb's family and knows what would happen if she did, besides her and Cale are too close for her to consider that option. Reid wanted her brought in because of her certain set of skills." When she got the look from her sister, the look she didn't even need to see to know that it was there, she figured she could continue further because she wasn't clicking it together. "Luna's an excellent tracker, finds whoever or whatever she's looking for no matter how long it takes and Reid wanted her in. Caleb had objected but she was for it, a chance to veer away from the Old Man. I guess since finding out her cousin's a witch she sees that not all of us are horrible and need to be exterminated."

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't do it if we did." Pessimistic was supposed to be Zabrina's line. Aislynn was Feng Shui and Zen, optimism and revenge if she needed to get her hands dirty. "I don't like her obviously. I feel she's the reason he went looking for a new girl. However," she could tell that Aislynn was going to be all _I told you so_ like if this didn't pan out, "because you're my sister and I love you too I'll _try_ it your way. One chance though. I'm not into second chances or really into this chance. I'm just in a mood." Zabrina shook her head and smiled at her sister before turning back to the books. Turning to the doorway when they heard something move in the hallway, their father taking up the space of the entry way making them both smile.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep and what's with abuela's books being sprawled all over the place in here?" They watched him and smiled at him before marking the pages of the book organizing them in one swift movement of their hands. "Maybe we should have a magic limit, because I'm thinking that maybe you two are a bit too dependant upon it."

They exchanged looks with furrowed brows as they pulled their hair up and answered him simultaneously. "Yes we should, researching a Covenant issue, and it was faster." Smiling at each other they ran toward him and wrap their arms around him. Axel loved his girls and they both knew it, because it wasn't anything he gave them or anything he said but he put them first.

He went to say something when the door rang; the twins looked at each other before looking at their father shrugging as if she didn't know who it was. When he left to check the door Zabrina went back to one of the books because something had seemed to remind her of it, calling the book she was looking for to her just to get it intercepted by their father. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before turning her attention to the clock, being as fast as their father would mean she would have been able to get it before him. "Door open." Their brows quirked before Axel walked away, though they took in the look he shot someone before he left.

"I have no idea." Aislynn said when Zabrina looked over at her and headed toward the door. "Dad's paranoid I guess. I'm headed to bed, but seriously don't trust her or that crazy blond idiot." Aislynn disappeared before she could give a decent retort, trying to decide if she wanted to go back to the books or not when she remembered Axel had taken the book with him.

"Guess it's bed time." She grumbled, the feeling of being close to an answer making her a bit irritated as she made her way out of the study. Bed times were for kids who didn't do well in school or have a _job_ to do, as she rounded the corner and bypassed her bedroom a stifled scream escaped her lips when someone grabbed her. What the hell? She glanced up and relaxed when she realized who it was, which then made sense with everything that her father had said. Moving his hand from over her mouth she blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "You're lucky I didn't set you on fire, Caleb. Can't you be more careful when you do that?" She saw him grin and shook her head, her brow furrowing afterward as a thought hit her. "Cale, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Tyler's scared your sister right about now and you were about to ask if I was tired." She shook her head and flicked the tip of his nose lightly. "Hey, you're dad could have killed us I think being nice would be a reward."

"That was for scaring me. Now if you are planning to stay you'll have to deal with being my pillow. And helping me organize abuela's books tomorrow." She heard him groan as she moved inside her room, plopping down on her bed before waiting for him to get comfy. She was kind of glad their father had been in a good mood, because on any other day he probably would have sent them home licking wounded pride or whatever.


End file.
